


Miraculously pulp

by Bluejays_lament



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Shadow - All Media Types, Various pulp novella
Genre: Badass Adrien, Badass Marinette, F/M, Immortal(ish) shadow, Plagg is a Little Shit, eventual identity reveal, instead of marinettes class getting miraculi they become old pulp heroes, just everyone gets a badass moment at some point, margo lane is in her 80s and still will kick your ass, the shadow is terrifying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejays_lament/pseuds/Bluejays_lament
Summary: Gabriel grows more desperate under demands of his employer, Nathanael finds himself in debt to a vigilante long forgotten, Marinette gains a new ally under the mysterious mr. cranston, And Chloe learns an uncomfortable truth about her family. a weed of crime is blooming in Paris





	Miraculously pulp

Act 1 spirits and hornets

Prologue: a shadow over Paris

           In hindsight Nathanael Kurtzburg should have remembered to get milk earlier that day. It wasn’t his fault after being caught in a giant mousetrap of an akumised exterminator who just got fired from his job milk wasn’t exactly on his mind when he headed home. During that he was just glad he didnt have to go to the doctor because most of an akumas damage was reversed at the end of the fight , but still if he remembered to grab milk earlier that day he wouldn’t have been inspired to draw the eye catching silver haired old lady staring beyond the seine, he was an artist first and foremost and he was as much a slave to his muse as you and I are too our need to eat or to our dull 9-5 shifts every weekday. To him the lady was so serene so at peace, yet semmec to remember something so somber to her, perhaps a former lover or the horrors of a war years ago an the scene spoke to him. And yet if he wasn’t inspired to draw then and there he would have not looked down the wrong alley trying to unkink his stiff neck from looking down at his sketchbook about an hour or so later. then poor nathaniel would not have seen two men trade money and and a briefcase of......something?

       And would not be currently bound and gagged by the 2 criminals he spotted down said alley with a gun pointed to his temple.

           That is what Nathanael Kurtzburg would be thinking if he wasn’t so unbelievably scared for rational thought at the moment. A rather portly man gestured vaguely to the one with the gun, “sorry about this kid” he said in what was an almost laughably thick Chicago accent made even more bizarre with his butchered French, “but I can’t have you going to the police with what you saw, now you might promise you won’t but we all know kids these days can’t keep their mouths shut”. As Nathanael heard the metallic cock of the other mans 44. Caliber smith and Wesson and felt The revolver press closer to his temple he began to sob violently he didn’t want want to die, he never even got to tell ask marinette on a-

      in that moment Nathanael had heard.....laughter?  
  
**_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**

       Yup. A laugh, a laugh that would chill the bones of any one who heard it. In a older time when radio reined supreme criminals would cower in fear or toss aside their firearms and turn themselves in to the nearest policeman, for they knew that laugh meant there death. But it wasn’t those time nowadays, not many remembered when a superhero was just plainclothed and a mask, not many remembered a man of bronze who came before a man of steel, not many remembered a hero disguised as a crime boss, and certainly not many people knew of the laugh or who it belonged too, and most that did were to old to care.

          These thugs were no exception but that didn’t mean it wasn’t goddamned horrifying to hear laughter that wouldn’t feel out of place in a horror movie right near this spo-

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_ **

     ‘OHNOITWASGETTINGCLOSER’ Nathanael thought clearly this time. The criminals were clearly just as afraid as Nathanael was about what ever it was (demon? Akuma? SERIAL KILLER?!) then just as they were about to speak or run, didn’t matter to Nathanael he just wanted to live damnit, a voice like most would consider scraping rock or what Nathanael was almost certain the Devil sounded like spoke out.

**_TOMMY MCMAHON_ **

        The portly man most definitely looked stunned now   
  
**_HOW FUNNY, SEEING YOU MAKE BAIL SO FAST_**

          the man nathaniel now knew as tommy definitely looked shocked and afraid now.  
  
**_AND FAST BALL FRANKIE TOO? NOW THERE IS PROBALY A GOOD REASON FOR SCUM LIKE YOU BEING SET FREE SO SOON AFTER YOU TRIAL FOR THE MURDER OF JHONNY RHEID BUT I DO NOT CARE YOU THREW A INNOCENTS LIFE AWAY AND NOW WALK FREE_**

           The man Nathaniel guessed was fastball now forgot him and was shooting blindly at everything around him trying to hit the specter (at least what Nathanael was pretty sure it was one). After all six were fired he saw something red come out of what was almost nowhere to hit the man square in the jaw, and with a sickening crunch the man fell to the concrete a considerable amount of blood flowing from his broken nose. McMahon was stunned still half processing what he had saw.

            **_FOR TOO LONG HAVE I STAYED MY HAND, NOW A CHILD OF A MAN I CONSIDERED ALLY LIES DEAD BECAUSE I BELIEVED THE WOLRD COULD MANAGE THE WEED OF CRIME BY ITSELF NOW EVEN HERE THE ROOTS HAVE DUG SO FAR WATERED WITH BLOOD OF INNOCENT, MONEY OF THE CORRUPT, AND FEAR OF MADMAN WHO TOYS WITH POWERS MEANT FOR MORE THAN HIS SELFISH ROOTS, AND NOW IT SEEMS THAT THERE NEEDS TO BE A REMINDER OF THE BITTER TASTE OF THE FRUIT THAT THE WEED BEARS_**

         McMahon pulled a military issue pistol from his jacket and fired at the specter near frankies

**_THE WORLD MUST BE REMINDED THAT NO MATTER WHERE OR WHO YOU ARE_ **

        Two more shots near the wall opposite of the one Nathaniel was at

_**I WILL BE THERE** _

         Two more shots near the dead end of the alley

**_IN EVERY ROOM, ON EVERY STREET, AS INEVITABLE AS THE GUILT THAT EATS AWAY AT YOU_ **

          two more shots to a fire escape than out of the alley in to the streets then the specter appeared behind a screaming McMahon and the specter began a rain of his own firepower. As two gleaming 1911s filled McMahon with lead leaving him a crumpled, twitching, bloody mess. Nathanael got a glimpse of the vengeful specter before him a wide brimmed hat and trench coat as black as the polluted night sky over the Eiffel Tower, a scarf as red as the blood Nathaniel stood in, a long hooked nose and eyes that went beyond just intimidating Nathanael was certain they glared into his own soul

_**FOR CRIME DOES NOT PAY, THIS THE SHADOW KNOWS** _

But alas, the horrified artist had not heard that last part because between almost dying, and watching one man die, the shock had caught up with Nathanael and he had blacked out,

 

         Nathaniel awoke with a major headache and a feeling like someone had jabbed knife in his neck. still groggy and not aware of his surroundings soon remembered what he was certain was a dream he had and was glad it was just that, a dream, no black and red clad wraiths, no cliched chicago accented gangsters pumped full of .45 caliber fury.  with a sigh of relief he stood up and hit his head on the car ceiling. Not soon after this painful mishap he regained his bearings now fully awake sat up and took a look at his surroundings. it was a quite nice and roomy limosene interior, in slight off white, leather seating tinted windows from which he could see they were currently passing the agreste manor on a route similar to what he took home, but thats not what he had noticed first.

          what he truly noticed first was the other passenger, the same man he saw in the alley way, yes man, now that Nathaniel could see him fully he saw he was truly a man, albeit a very terrifying man, the red scarf was pulled over the mans mouth allowing him only to see balck hair with obvious graying in the temples, piercing gray irises that he was certain had just gazed into his soul, and a strong hooked nose. just as nathaniel was to beg for his life again the man had spoke

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello. i am currenltly revisting this chapter because i feel its too short

**Author's Note:**

> Now let’s see if I can get this clusterfuck to work 
> 
> Please tell me what you think of this


End file.
